GamesMaster Issue 287
This magazine was dated April 2015 and priced at £4.99. Regulars Welcome - 1 page (3) Contents - 1 page (4) Team GM - 1 page (5) Fanbase - 3 pages (6-8) Minecraft'Master - 2 pages (58-59) CultureMaster - 2 pages (86-87) Subscribe - 2 pages (92-93) Hall of Fame - 2 pages (96-97) Upfront A Forza to be Reckoned With... - 2 pages (10-11) :Turn 10 and Ford team up to keep Xbox's seminal racer ahead of the pack. How to Save a Life - 2 pages (12-13) :You're lost in space and everyone is dead - how do you get back home? Explore your options with 'Adrift. Getting Back in Touch - 1 page (14) :Series vets behind Final Fantasy's new mobile outing, Mevius. TellTale Takes on Minecraft - 1 page (15) :Point-and-click supremo creeps up on ssSSsstory time. The Crazy Eight - 2 pages (16-17) :GM takes on the maddest stunts in GTA V. Tweak of the Devil - 1/2 page (18) :DmC goes new-gen alongside nails-hard additional modes. The Big Debate - 1/2 page (18) "TellTale might be in danger of spreading itself too thin" - 1 page (19) :As The Walking Dead creator prepares to tackle Minecraft, Joel Gregory isn't convinced that two rights will hit the heights. GM Meets... - 2 pages (20-21) :Music making, a Bayonetta spin-off, and where next for Captain Toad - we chat to four industry insiders. You Win You Lose - 1 page (22) The GM To Do List - 1 page (23) Previews - The 100 Greatest Games of 2015 Cuphead, Final Fantasy XV, H1Z1, Shelter 2, Volume, Crackdown, Project Guard, Project Giant Robot - 1 page (25) HALO 5: Guardians - 2 pages (26-27) Overwatch, The Witness, Star Fox, Star Wars Battlefront - 1 page (28) Tearaway Unfolded, Below, Total War: Attila, Wattam - 1 page (29) The Order: 1886 - 1 page (30) No Man's Sky, There Came an Echo, Persona 5, Silent Hills, Scalebound - 1 page (31) Pillars of Eternity, Everybody's Gone to the Rapture, Until Dawn, Yakuza 5, Tekken 7 - 1 page (32) Olliolli 2: Welcome to Olliwood, Star Citizen, Xenoblade Chronicles X, What Remains of Edith Finch, Chasm - 1 page (33) Batman: Arkham Knight - 2 pages (34-35) Rime, The Division, Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance, Rise of the Tomb Raider - 1 page (36) Fable Legends, Hyper Light Drifter, Code Name: Steam, Kingdom Hearts III - 1 page (37) The Legend of Zelda, Super Hot, Mighty No. 9, Final Fantasy Type-0 HD, Xenoblade Chronicles, Mirror's Edge 2 - 1 page (38) Bloodborne - 1 page (39) Battleborn, Torment: Tides of Numenera, Soma, Armikrog, Assassin's Creed Victory - 1 page (40) The Escapists, Hellblade, Splatoon, Severed, Keep Talking and Nobody Explodes, Steins Gate, King's Quest - 1 page (41) The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt - 2 pages (42-43) Screamride, Mortal Kombat X, The Banner Saga 2, Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number, Project CARS - 1 page (44) Tacoma, Miegakure, MGS V: The Phantom Pain, Day of the Tentacle Remastered, Broken Age: Act 2 - 1 page (45) Battlefield Hardline - 1 page (46) Just Cause 3, Quantum Break, Fortnite, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask 3D, Return of the Obra Dinn - 1 page (47) Shadow Realms, Inside, Before, Skytorn, Rainbow Six Siege, Vane, Let it Die - 1 page (48) Mass Effect 4, Mario Maker, Drawn to Death, Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate - 1 page (49) Dead Island 2, Yoshi's Woolly World, Firewatch, Total War: Arena, Dark Souls II: Scholar of the Original Sin - 1 page (50) Street Fighter V, Wild, Kirby & The Rainbow Paintbrush, Resident Evil Revelations 2, Abzu, Deep Down - 1 page (51) Uncharted 4: A Thief's End - 2 pages (52-53) IndieMaster A Pixel Story - 2 pages (54-55) Zombie Night Terror; Small... But Perfectly Formed - 1 page (56) I Am Bread, Love You To Bits - 1 page (57) Reviews RetroMaster Legend of Gaming #25: Starwing - 2 pages (82-83) Six of the best... Space Pilots; Grab Bag - 2 pages (84-85) CheatMaster Hearthstone Cold Stunners! - 2 pages (88-89) Mini Masterclass: Elite: Dangerous - 1/2 page (90) How to...: Defeat Crota in The Dark Below - 1/2 page (90) Licence to Skill: Neo Scavenger - 0.25 page (91) Love Conquers All: Rune Factory 4 - 0.25 page (91) Deal with It: Scrolls - 0.25 page (91) Stash and Grab: Resident Evil - 0.25 page (91) Other Credits Games Editor :Matthew Sakuraoka-Gilman Acting Art Editor :Rob Speed Production Editor :Daniella Lucas Contributors :Louise Blain, Matt Clapham, Roy Delaney, Matt Elliott, Duncan Geere, Kate Gray, Ben Griffin, Phil Haycraft, Leon Hurley, Phil Iwaniuk, Leigh Loveday, Dave Meikleham, Matt Pellett, Phil Savage, Joe Skrebels, Sam White, Iain Wilson Issue Index Category:Contains PC Reviews Category:Contains PlayStation 4 Reviews Category:Contains 3DS Reviews Category:Contains Xbox One Reviews Category:Contains PS Vita Reviews